


Perfect

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [12]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis
Summary: It’s perfect, just like you promised.(Another contest one.)





	Perfect

You meet her at 14.

She goes to your school.

She's unusual.

She's different.

She's the complete opposite to any girl you've ever dated.

And she's perfect.

You're in the same acting class.

The weird teacher pairs you up for an acting task.

She's late for rehearsal.

You watch her every move as she sweeps through the door.

She taps her foot on the floor and stares at you.

"Hey dude!" she yells.

The scene ends with a kiss.

She claps her hand over your mouth instead.

She leaves you mesmerised.

It's perfect.

 

Weeks later you decide to ask her out.

This results in a black eye and bloody nose.

Several injuries later she sighs.

"If I say yes will you quit bugging me?" she questions.

You nod.

You meet after school and go for coffee.

You drive her home despite her protests.

You reach the front door and she disappears without a goodbye.

She agrees to go out again but refuses to call it a date.

After a few 'not- dates' you hold her arm at the door.

She turns to face you and you place a soft kiss on her lips.

It's quick and child like.

You pull back and she blinks at you.

She presses her lips to yours.

It's a passionate embrace and she winks as she closes the door.

In less than a month she says yes to being your girlfriend.

You tell her you love her.

And she loves you too, but she wont say it. Not yet.

But you know.

Nobody else sees it, to you it's perfect.

 

You've been dating for two years when a new girl starts school.

She gets insecure and doubts you love her.

You tell her nobody will ever fit into your heart like she does.

You'll be together forever.

And she cries tears of happiness.

You befriend the new girl, she cries again.

They're not happy tears.

You kiss away her fears.

As a couple you have plenty of arguments.

You always give in.

Hey, she's worth it.

She's perfect.

She realises you'll be there for her no matter what.

Even if 'you can be an idiot sometimes'.

She learns to trust you.

It's your anniversary.

She tells you she loves you too.

You say you always knew.

She punches you for being a cheesy dork.

But she's smiling.

It's beautiful.

It's perfect.

 

You grow up together.

Now twenty-two, you live together.

In perfect happiness.

You take her out on a date.

Just for coffee.

Like your first date.

You bring her coffee with a note attached.

It says 'will you marry me?'

She says yes and cries.

She walks down the isle in her black wedding dress.

You're grinning like a dork.

Wearing a white tux.

You look so odd together, yet so perfect.

A few years later you have a child.

A son.

He's perfect.

Just like her.

He's eight when she gives birth to a girl.

She's perfect.

 

Your children leave home.

It's just you two alone.

Perfect as always.

You're now ninety.

She's taken into hospital.

She's very ill.

You both cry.

She doesn't make it.

You cry again.

She's not there to kiss away the pain

_Bloody perfect._

You've always loved her.

 

You die in your sleep.

It's peaceful.

Perfect.

You're buried side by side.

Together forever.

Forever and always.

It's perfect.

Just like you promised.


End file.
